Their Anniversary
by shianro
Summary: It's the 2 year anniversary since Marinette agreed to be Adrien's girlfriend. Tonight they are going to a fancy dinner but, why is Adrien nervous? Super fluffy AdrienXMarinette Oneshot


**A/N: Hello! This is my first story/one shot/anything! PLEASE no bad reviews. I also have an idea for another story (Miraculous themed) but it would be much, MUCH longer. If you are interested, let me know! :-)**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR.**

Today is the 2-year anniversary of when Adrien asked her to be his girlfriend. Now she was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up. He had asked her out to a fancy dinner to celebrate.

She was wearing a knee-length pink dress with black flats. Alya had suggested to go with some heeled shoes, but with Marinette's luck, she would trip going down the stairs in her own home. After that horrifying thought, Alya agreed with the flats.

She did help with Marinette's hair though. Instead of her usual pigtails, it was now slightly curled and just reached her chin. Sabine, Marinette's mother, came in when the girls were finishing Marinette's hair.

"Mari, don't you look just beautiful!" she gushed. "Tom! Get up here!" Sabine exclaimed. As she waited for her husband to climb the stairs, Sabine crossed the room to examine Alya's work.

"What?! What happened?" Tom hurriedly came into the room looking for something wrong only to look upon his daughter dressed so stunningly. "Oh, Marinette! You look incredible. Adrien isn't going to know what hit him."

Marinette looked around self-consciously, "Thanks mom, dad. It was all Alya. She picked the outfit and did my hair."

Alya looked at her with an incredulous face. "Girl, you made that dress! You have gorgeous hair, I just curled it." She laughed.

Marinette looked into the mirror again. She had never considered herself to be beautiful but at this moment, she did. She had very light pink eye shadow on and eyeliner. She didn't think she would need blush tonight, considering how many times Adrien makes her blush already.

With a smile, she turned. "Ok, I think I'm ready." Marinette said proudly.

"Great!" Tom said. "Because Adrien's been downstairs for 5 minutes."

"WHAT?!" Marinette and Alya screamed, turning towards the adults, not even hearing the small click.

Tom and Sabine howl with laughter while the two younger girls are frozen, left wondering what was going on. After a few minutes, Tom wipes his tears and says, "Adrien is not here. You two still have about 10 minutes before he is. But I got a great picture of that!"

Sabine quickly pulls him out of the room as Marinette throws a pillow.

After picking out some jewelry, the two girls head down the stairs. Alya says a quick good bye and dashes off.

It doesn't take long for Adrien to show up. He has always been on time or early. 'Something I should pick up on," Marinette thinks.

As he walks into the living room with his hands behind his back. Adrien's eyes light up as soon as they spot Marinette.

"M-Mari, wow. You look amazing.," He says softly. Adrien clears his throat and pulls out his hands and gives over a beautiful bouquet of roses, but something about one flower looks different.

"Adrien, these are beautiful! Are you sure? You didn't have to." Marinette quickly says, not wanting him to spend so much of his money on her.

"Of course, I'm sure Marinette. They are all real except one. I wanted you to know that I will love you until the last rose dies." Adrien explained with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"But if the one is fake, that means it can't die?" She questioned, not understanding.

"Exactly."

"But, oh." Marinette's face turned a dark shade of red. "Thank you, Adrien. I love you, too." She quickly pecked him on the cheek, knowing her parents were listening in the other room.

Adrien nervously checked his watch, "Well, we should probably get going if we are going to keep our reservation."

"Yeah, probably. Bye mom, bye dad." Marinette said as she walked out the door.

This was the fanciest restaurant she had ever been to. There was a small band playing in the corner and there was so much food. There was a menu to pick from but there was also a buffet in the middle in the restaurant too! For appetizers and desserts!

As Marinette took in the lavish surroundings, Adrien checked in with the host.

After a moment, Adrien took Marinette by the hand and led her to a secluded part of the restaurant. Instead of being out in the open or separated by half-walls, there were about 5 tables that were given their own room. There were three walls and a curtain could be pulled to give the patrons complete privacy.

Adrien pulled Marinette close before she sat down. "I thought you would like something a little extra special for today," He said with a smile.

Marinette giggled, "Thank you, you have no idea how amazing this all is!"

Adrien looked down as he sat. 'Well, I do have my motives,' he thought to himself. "What would you like to eat? The grilled chicken looks good."

As the meal went on Adrien became more and more nervous. It didn't take long for Marinette to notice. "Are you ok? You look a little nervous," she said with a worried tone to her voice.

"I am," Adrien replied with a chuckle. "I'm just working up my nerves."

"Your nerves? For what?" Marinette asked unknowingly.

Adrien looked straight at Marinette, right into her eyes for any hint of doubt. Without seeing any, he got up from his chair and walked over to Marinette. "For this." Adrien reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Without a hesitation, he knelt on one knee.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you. I know we have only been dating for 2 years but it has been the most incredible 2 years of my life. We have laughed together, cried together, and more importantly, created memories together. If you allow me, I would love to continue to create more memories with you, but as Marinette Agreste. Mari, will you marry me?"

Adrien opens the small box to reveal a ring settled in the middle. It was a white gold ring with a large pink sapphire sat proudly on top. Tiny diamonds surrounded the pink gem and went half-way down the band on either side. Lights shone off it no matter the angle it was at.

Marinette was speechless. 'Okay, I'm oblivious to some things, well, maybe most things,' she thought. 'But I never would have thought Adrien would have proposed! At least, not yet!'

Marinette blushed as Adrien looked at her expectantly, hoping for a positive answer. Marinette stuttered, "A-Adrien, a-are you sure? Like, have you thought this through completely? Me? As your wife?" She searched his eyes, looking for any doubt, just has he did.

Adrien let out a loud laugh and grasped Marinette's hands, giving them a kiss. "Mari, I was sure I wanted you as my wife as soon as you said you would be my girlfriend. Everything about you is the missing piece to my puzzle. I love you." He stands up and gives her a kiss. It started out slow but then Marinette's hand found its way to Adrien's neck while his was at Marinette's back. Marinette fought for dominance when she slid her tongue along Adrien's lip. Granting her access, Marinette tugged lightly at the hair on Adrien's neck, making him moan.

After a few moments, Adrien pulls away. "So, is that a yes?" he says with a half-smile.

Marinette thought quickly and looked away from him. "Adrien, I can't…" she trailed off.

Adrien looked like his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. "Wait, what? But Mari?"

Marinette repeats, "Adrien Agreste, I can't." she looks up at him grinning, "believe you fell for that!"

Adrien looks at her in disbelief and starts laughing. "You are too much like your father!"

Marinette starts laughing as well. "I will take that as a compliment. Adrien Agreste, I would love to be your wife and be honored to marry y-OH!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Adrien lifted Marinette up and spun her around, causing both of them to laugh. When Marinette was on her feet, she was swept off them again in another breath-taking kiss.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for reading! Again, this is my first story so I apologize for any mistakes and errors there may and/or probably will be.**

 **ShiAnRo**


End file.
